Laminated molded articles prepared by laminating on a core layer composed of a synthetic resin a surface skin composed of other synthetic resin have heretofore been known as so-called solid laminated molded articles, the surface of which has been protected by a surface skin composed of a synthetic resin or has been made up or printed.
Such solid laminated molded articles as mentioned above may be prepared by preforming a synthetic resin sheet, wherein said sheet is attracted by vacuum forming to an inner wall surface of cavity of a mold for injection molding, and thereafter injection molding a synthetic resin in a fluid plasticized state into the cavity, and are widely used mainly for exterior and interior automotive trim, construction materials and the like.
These molded articles have such a merit that when a material having previously been decorated on the surface thereof with characters or patterns is used as a surface skin, there is no need for decorating the resulting solid molded articles with such characters or patterns after the formation thereof.
However, synthetic resin sheets or films conventionally used as surface skins are composed of resin materials such as polyvinyl chloride and the like, and hence these conventional surface skin materials had such drawbacks that they are poor in attraction at the time of vacuum forming, the molding thereof becomes more difficult with increasing complexity of share of the resulting solid molded article, cracks are formed at radiused corner portions thereof or creases are partly formed thereon. A further drawback of the conventional surface skins was that the transfer graining of the graining pattern of the inner wall surface of cavity of the mold to said skins is not always good. Still further, a polyvinyl chloride sheet or film used as a surface skin had sudh drawbacks that said sheet or film is poor in heat resistance, low-temperature resistance, oil resistance, solvent resistance, abrasion resistance and flaw resistance, and that because the plasticizer contained in said skin bleeds out therefrom, the resulting surface skins are poor to the touch when used as automotive interior trim.